


I am here

by MalecCraze



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Saves Magnus Bane, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comforting Alec, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scared Magnus Bane, Sebastian Being An Asshole, The Circle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCraze/pseuds/MalecCraze
Summary: Magnus Bane can't believe how his life turned upside down in a minute- from being ecstatic about being the best man at his friend's Catarina and Ragnor's wedding to being kidnapped and held for god-knows-what reason. All he wants is to escape this wretched place he is being kept in and return home....Even the sight of one of the kidnappers - a hazel eyed one, won't change his mind. Or will it?Will he escape from his kidnappers?Why has he been kidnapped?Magnus would like to know, too.As always, the Summary is crappy, I know...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The work is not beta read....So I apologise for any and every mistake..

As he sat tied down to a chair, Magnus couldn't believe how his day took a turn from being ecstatic about his best friends Catarina and Ragnor getting engaged to being legitimately scared, because he has been kidnapped. He was unable to see anything, due to the blindfold. But something told him that even if the blindfold was taken off, the place would still be dark and dingy. He wondered how he had ended up in this state.

He did understand, why he had been kidnapped. Magnus Bane, the son of Asmodeus Bane, the big business tycoon, the owner of Bane enterprises. It made sense that he was kidnapped if he was going to held for ransom.

His day had, however, started off just like how every day did. He had woken up to his cat Chairman Meow's constant meowing. He took Chairman in his hands and petted him for a while, gently rubbing his hands over the cat's soft fur. Chairman meowed contently, stretching its back. His phone went off loudly, making Chairman scram from his hands. He yawned, taking his phone from the side table. It was Catarina who was calling. He picked up, "Hey.. What's up?"

He heard her say, "Magnus...Meet me and Ragnor in an hour at Java Jones."

Magnus protested, as he had just woken up, "B-But.."

"Uh-Uh. No buts and all. See you in an hour.", She said, before she cut the call.

Magnus sighed and got out of the bed. He stretched his arms, yawning once again. He looked at the wall, where a picture of him and his late mother was hung. His mom had her arms around him and they were both smiling like they were the happiest persons in the world. The photo was taken when Magnus was five years old. His mother had committed suicide sometime later, that same year. He moved to his side table and opened a drawer. He rummaged through the contents of the drawer, pulling out a crumpled paper. It was a letter. From his mom. It had been opened and folded so many times that the creases on the paper were worn out to the point where the paper would tear, if not handled delicately. His mother's best friend had given him the letter when he turned 18. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

                              *****

_"Hello, Magnus", Tessa Gray, his mother's friend said, on the day of the his 18th birthday. His father had thrown a party, not heeding to Magnus's request of not having a party._

_"Hi, Tessa. It's been so long since I last saw you.", Magnus said, excited to see her._

_"I know. I came because someone turned 18 !!", Tessa grinned._

_Magnus blushed._

_"Happy birthday, kiddo.", Tessa said, hugging Magnus._

_Magnus hugged her back, "Thank you."_

_She moved away from Magnus and looked at Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor. She smiled at them, before turning to Magnus, "Can we talk in private?"_

_Magnus squinted in confusion._

_"I have something for you.", Tessa said._

_Magnus moved a few steps away from his friends and Tessa followed after him._

_"What?", Magnus asked her._

_She slipped her hand into her handbag, and took out an envelope. Magnus looked between the envelope and her face._

_Tessa gave him a small sad smile, "Your mom wanted me to give it to you once you turned 18."_

_Magnus's eyes widened. He took the envelope from her, with shaking hands. She cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She pulled back, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving._

_Magnus's first instinct was to tear it. After all, this was the woman that left him alone to survive without mother's care. Why should he? But there was also a small part of him that wanted to read it and hold onto it._

_He excused himself from his dad's guests and rushed to his bedroom. He threw open the door, quickly locking it behind him. He sat on his bed and opened it. He took out the letter, shivering uncontrollably._

 

_Dear Magnus,_

_I know you are angry at me for leaving you alone. Believe me, I tried to talk myself out of this decision to take my life. Only for you. I know you are confused about why I decided to leave you and I'm hoping this letter answers a lot of your questions._

_I was born in a household with a liquor-addicted father who beat my mother when she refused to give money for buying drinks. He would kick her down and leave the house in anger while I stood in the corner, hiding behind a table, too scared to do anything. But my mother always got up, never showing the pain on her face. She would walk up to me, smiling, like what happened to her never happened at all. But one day, she never got up...I shook her lifeless body, crying and hoping that she'd wake up. But she never did. I was 7 years old when I saw my mother get beaten to death._

_At the age of 11, I started working in a store without the knowledge of my father. I started saving money for my college tuitions while attending the local school. The day I completed high school, my wretched father discovered my stash of money. I barely escaped alive, with the money._

_I grew up without care. Without compassion. So when your father showered me with attention in college, I fell madly in love with him. We were in a really good relationship, your father and I. We were so in love. He loved me dearly and pampered me with all the affection in the world._

_We got married. I was looking forward to a life filled with love, which I never had before. But life never goes the way we want it to, now does it? Shortly after our marriage, your grandfather, your dad's father passed away. And all of the company's responsibilities fell on your dad's shoulder. He became more involved with the company and business, to the point where he rarely had time for me. I tried to make my peace with it, unsuccessfully. But I could never knock out the feeling of loneliness and being unloved, creeping up on me._

_And then we had you. I still remember the day I held you in my arms. You were so beautiful and tiny. I have never been that happy ever before. It was then that I started living for you. The first time you called me Mama....I swear I was the luckiest person alive. You gave me the love that your father didn't have time for. But it wasn't enough...I just couldn't take it anymore, sweetie. I couldn't shake loose the terror of loneliness. It's always been my Achilles heel. I tried so hard to be there for you. I was in such a dilemma. I didn't want to leave you to fend for yourself but I also couldn't stay anymore._

_I know that this does not excuse it. I know you hate me for what I did and I don't deserve your forgiveness. All I want is for you to understand. Why I did what I did._

_I was happy where I was, Magnus. Watching you fall down and cackling with laughter. You walking sloppily. Playing with Chairman Meow. If I could have, I would have freezed the moment and lived in it forever. But I can't. I don't want to wait for things to go haywire again. So I'm leaving when I'm happy._

_I love you so much, sweet pea. So much that I can never tell you enough. I will always be watching over you even if I'm not there, in person._

_I need you to destroy this letter, before your father comes across it. I don't want him to blame himself for my suicide._

_I know you won't believe it, but I really am sorry for leaving you, honey. I hope life treats you better than it did me._

_Love,_

_your mother_

_Magnus felt a lump in his throat. His vision blurred, his eyes brimming with tears. He closed his eyes, tears flowing down immediately. That night, he slept, holding the letter close to his chest._

_*****_

Magnus shook his head, composing himself so he won't start crying. He put the letter back in the drawer and closed it. He got ready fast and rushed to his car, after feeding Chairman Meow.

He parked the car outside Java Jones and was about the enter the cafe when someone pulled on his jacket. He turned around and spotted Raphael.

"She called you, too?", They both asked at the same time.

They looked at each other, clueless and shrugged, walking in together. Catarina and Ragnor waved to them. Magnus and Raphael joined them in the booth. Both Catarina and Ragnor were smiling incessantly. Magnus raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why don't you guys order something?", Cat said, excitedly.

"Uhhh....Sure", Magnus said, walking away towards the barista. He got his regular and a cappuccino for Raphael, paying immediately, before coming back to the table. He handed Raphael his order and sat down, again.

Raphael looked at him, shrugging at both Catarina's and Ragnor's behavior.

"So....", Ragnor said, smiling nervously.

Magnus and Raphael looked at him, expecting.

"We're engaged.", Catarina squealed, showing the big rock on her finger.

Magnus opened his mouth wide, "Oh my God, Cat !!!! This is so awesome.... Congratulations."

Raphael was grinning like Cheshire cat, "That's great news."

Magnus got up to hug Catarina and Ragnor. Raphael hugged them after Magnus.

They all sat back in the booth, Catarina telling them all the details of how Ragnor proposed while Ragnor sat by, holding her hand, smiling and blushing.

Magnus was really happy for them. The four of them had spent a good hour talking about their engagement and wedding, when Magnus's phone rang.

"Still haven't changed that God-awful ringtone?", Ragnor said, rolling his eyes.

Magnus tutted his tongue at Ragnor and looked at the screen, checking for the caller. It was his father.

He answered it, "Hello."

"Magnus. Where are you? We need you at the company. The Blackthorns are arriving in an hour, you are supposed to do the presentation, remember?", Asmodeus growled.

Magnus only then remembered about the presentation, "I'll be there as soon as I can." and hung up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go.", he said to his friends.

"No worries, Magnus. Let's all leave. But....we are partying tonight in Pandemonium. Ok?", Raphael said.

"Yes!!!", Ragnor and Cat exclaimed, making Magnus laugh.

They all got up, smiles etched on their face. Magnus reached his car, and opened the door. He turned around, to wave bye to others. Raphael caught his eyes and the last thing he remembers seeing is the panicked look in Raphael's eyes before someone hit him on the head, hard.

When he woke up, he was blindfolded and tied to a chair. He didn't know how long he was out for. He had tried to remove his hands and sighed on not being able to get them free.

He leaned back on the chair, cursing his father in his mind, for the state he was currently in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read....So please forgive me if there's any mistakes.

Raphael woke up to the sound of his ringtone. He saw that it was Catarina who was calling. He picked up the phone only to be commanded by her to 'get his ass to Java Jones in an hour'. She refused to elaborate, making him annoyed. But he got up anyway, knowing that she wouldn't have demanded to do whatever it was in person if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Suddenly, he froze, wondering if the meeting was about Magnus and if he was in trouble, as Cat hadn't mentioned Magnus over the phone.

He contemplated calling her to ask if Magnus was ok. But he told himself that he was just being paranoid, because this wasn't the first time he was worried about Magnus. And he was right to be. Magnus's past hadn't exactly been a happy, perfect one. It couldn't even be called a normal one.

He got ready quickly, reaching Java Jones. He saw Magnus parking his car, and to say that he was relieved at seeing him was an understatement. He quickly walked up to him and pulled on his jacket. Magnus turned around, looking surprised.

"She called you, too?", He asked the same time as Magnus. They both looked at each other, puzzled. Now that Raphael was sure that Magnus was indeed safe, he was curious as to what Catarina called them for.

When Raphael learned that Ragnor and Cat had gotten engaged, his joy knew no bounds.

"That's great news!!!", He exclaimed and hugged the two of them after Magnus. Him and Magnus listened intently as Cat gushed about the proposal while Ragnor just smiled shyly from time to time. Time flew fast and before they knew, an hour had passed, as they sat in the booth discussing wedding details. Suddenly, Magnus's phone rang and he left the table for a few seconds, but not before Ragnor had made fun of his ringtone.

Magnus came back to the booth, "Sorry guys, I have to go."

"No worries, Magnus. Let's all leave. But...we are partying tonight in Pandemonium.", Raphael said, as Cat and Ragnor exclaimed and Magnus laughed.

They all got up and left the coffee shop. Magnus went in the opposite direction to get his car. Raphael blames himself, for what happened after. He should have kept looking at Magnus and made sure everything was alright. Instead he turned around for a few seconds to tease Ragnor, and when he turned back, he saw a hooded man approach Magnus with a gun. His eyes widened and a panic-stricken look got etched on his face, as that man hit Magnus with the back of his gun. He watched frozen as Magnus fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

His first instinct was to move towards Magnus and he did, until another man wearing a similar mask, arose from the crowd, suddenly, pointing a gun towards everyone around, asking them to move back. That didn't stop Raphael though, he moved forward, just wanting to save his best friend, his _brother_. But Catarina pulled him back.

"What are you doing?", He screamed at her.

"They have a gun, Raph. I'm not letting you get killed.", Catarina said, firmly.

"But....Magnus...", Raphael said.

"We can't do anything now.", Ragnor said trying to be calm, but he was freaking out inside just like Raphael and Catarina.

And how could they not? Magnus was their best friend.

And they watched helplessly as the two hooded men dragged Magnus into his car, and drove away.

Raphael and Catarina stood frozen, but Ragnor was dragging them away.

They were vaguely aware of Ragnor calling a cab. They got in, and Ragnor said to the driver, "Bane Enterprises."

This caught Raphael's attention.

"Why are we going there?", Raphael demanded.

"If Magnus has been kidnapped, shouldn't we inform his father?", Catarina said, lightly shaking.

"Like his father actually cares about him?", Raphael snapped.

"Look, whether he does or not, he can help Magnus better than we can.", Ragnor shouted and Raphael fell silent.

They reached the building and basically ran all way to reception.

"We need to see Asmodeus Bane, now.", Ragnor said to receptionist, firmly.

"I'm sorry, sir. But he has a meeting soon. He's busy and now's not a good time.", She said, calmly.

"You don't understand. This is important.", Catarina tried.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But like I said-", her sentence was cut off by Asmodeus saying, "What are you guys doing here?"

Realising that the question was directed towards them, Ragnor took the lead to answer but again Asmodeus interrupted, "You know what? I don't care. Where is Magnus? He's supposed to be here, for presentation. I can never depend on that boy for anything. So irresponsible..."

Raphael snapped, "Alright, enough. You don't know shit about Magnus."

Asmodeus opened his mouth to say something again. But Ragnor beat him to it, "It's Magnus. He's been kidnapped. That's why we're here."

Asmodeus looked shocked, "W-What do you m-mean?"

Raphael, not buying the whole-stuttering-cause-he-is-scared-for-Magnus, snapped again, "Means he has been taken by someone. Someone who, I'm sure, you pissed off and now, Magnus is going to pay the price for it."

Catarina put her hand on Raphael's shoulder, "Calm down, Raph."

Asmodeus took Ragnor aside, "Explain to me what happened."

Ragnor sighed and told him all that happened.

"Can you identify them?", Asmodeus asked.

"They were wearing masks, Mr.Bane", Ragnor said, "It's not possible to identify them."

"I'm gonna call the police.", Asmodeus said, leaving Ragnor alone.

Ragnor came back to where Raphael and Cat were standing.

"What did he say?", Cat asked, while Raphael looked like he wanted to murder someone.

"He's calling the police.", Ragnor sighed.

Asmodeus came up to them, "You all are coming with me. To the Sheriff's station. They need your statements to help in investigating."

Raphael simply snarled at him, which Asmodeus ignored.

They soon found themselves standing in the Sheriff's office, with Magnus's father. The door to the office opened and a man with curly hair stepped in, "Hello. I'm Victor Aldertree. The sheriff."

"These are the kids I told you about.", Asmodeus said.

"They were with your son?", Aldertree asked, to which Asmodeus nodded.

"You three need to tell me everything you remember. Only then will we have a good shot at saving your friend.", Aldertree said, and the three of them obliged.

"Can you describe the kidnappers? I know you said they were wearing hoods but even a small detail could prove to be really helpful.", Aldertree said.

"I'm sorry. But we were frozen. We couldn't-...we didn't..", Catarina sobbed, making Ragnor wrap his arms around her.

Aldertree sighed.

Raphael looked down and spoke, "The guy who hit Magnus had to atmost six foot three while the other guy was just six foot. They didn't seem nervous one bit. Almost like they have been doing this for years. Both of them were muscular. One of them had pale skin while the other was brown."

Everyone looked at him, mouth open wide.

"Just please find our friend.", Raphael said, before walking out.

He came out out of the station. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Ragnor.

"They said they are going to try tracking his mobile phone.", Catarina said, in a low voice.

Raphael let out a shaky breath. "THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT.", He spat out.

"This is all Asmodeus's fault. He never cared for Magnus. Everything that went wrong in Magnus's life was because of his goddamn father. He never even had time for his son before, and now, he wants me to believe that he cares about Magnus? Please...", He continued.

"Raph...", Ragnor started.

"No.. Don't you even dare try to defend that man. Have you forgotten, Rag? The lengths Magnus went to, when he thought that bitch loved him? Hell, Magnus wouldn't have even been with that wretched Camille if his father had showed him love and care...When she showered him with attention, he did everything for her. We all know how that ended, and how Magnus was after that.", Raphael shouted. He let out a breath, sighing.

Catarina came up to him, "Feeling better?"

Raphael just breathed out, slowly. Suddenly, he blinked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Wait....What if it was...What if it was Camille?", Raphael asked.

Ragnor and Catarina just blinked.

"What if it was Camille who organized the kidnapping?", Raphael asked

"Why would she?", Catarina was puzzled.

"I don't know....But I'm not crossing her off the suspect list.", Raphael said, shaking his head.

"You're right. Let's go tell the sheriff.", Ragnor said and they went in again.

Only one thought was running through all of their heads.

_Magnus, please be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will updating once in every 10 days. This story will be in Magnus's and Raphael's POV mostly....so you guys know what efforts are being taken to rescue Magnus.  
> Alec's POV will come late on in the story !  
> Alec and Magnus meet in the next chapter !!
> 
> Also, if you like, you can also read my other story, "Nobody like you"...
> 
> If you like my work, leave kudos..please comment... It means the world to me !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. So, I apologise for mistakes, if any...

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?", Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey...Can somebody hear me?", He yelled again.

Magnus pulled at the ropes or whatever it was, that was restraining him, in vain. He had been trying to get out of these things holding him captive for quite a some time now and he was failing at it, miserably. Whoever tied him up, must have done the knots real tight. He sighed in frustration, giving up.

He shouted out, "Whatever my father did to you is between you and him. Take it up with him. Not me."

Not hearing any response after so many tries, he slumped back on the chair. His stomach growled on its own accord. He groaned, he hadn't had anything to eat or drink except for the cup of coffee. His throat was parched, and his tongue felt dry.

He tried again, "Why have you kidnapped me? If it's for money, you picked the wrong person. My father could care about the frickin janitor in his company more than he does about me." He was basically yelling at them, now, "You can't keep me here. Let me go. I have nothing to do with this."

Magnus knew he shouldn't be ordering them around, when they could kill him if they wanted to in the blink of an eye. But he was desperate and angry, and there couldn't be a more crazier combo. Magnus sighed, wondering if there was a possibility that maybe he was the one who offended whoever this person was, and not his father. He tried to think, despairingly, if he had committed something so bad that would make someone want to get revenge on him. His mind directed him to the memories of one person whom he hated with fervor but was still weak against and he found himself screaming again, in anger, "Camille, if this is your work, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you."

And within seconds, he heard a door open, and someone walking. The thumping sound appeared as if someone was descending the stairs, and it made him wonder if he was in some kind of basement. The sounds became louder and Magnus realised that the person was walking towards him. He felt his heartbeat increase, in fear and anticipation. He yelled aloud in pain, as whoever that person was yanked his hair back, forcefully.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear anymore of your whining.", The person said, his breath so close, almost on Magnus's face. The voice was smooth and that's what made it more terrifying. That a smooth voice like that could sound as dangerous as it did that second.

Magnus pursed his lips and gulped, scared.

"Understand?", He pulled Magnus's hair again, forcefully. Magnus bit his lips so he wouldn't scream. He nodded, hoping the man would let go of his hair.

"Say it.", The voice commanded.

"Yes.", Magnus said, immediately, scared of angering the guy.

His hair was freed as he heard the voice say, "Good." Magnus let out a relieved sigh. He could feel the cool air flow back onto his face, as the guy moved away. Magnus's stomach growled again, him internally sighing at the hunger.

Suddenly, the guy shouted again, "Raj !! I thought I told you to give him food hours ago." The door opened again, followed by a hurried yet rhythmic descending down the stairs.

"I forgot.", A new voice said, Magnus guessed he was Raj.

"Well, get him something to eat. Now."

 _Good_ , Magnus thought. They were giving him food. _Great, because he was starving._

"Yes, Alec.", Raj said, before scurrying off, Magnus supposed after hearing the footsteps retreating up. So that was his name. Alec.

Magnus flinched when he felt something move on both sides of his face.

"Easy. I'm just removing the blindfold.", The guy, Alec said. Magnus wondered why he was doing that. Not that he was complaining. But isn't it some sort of no-no about him seeing his kidnappers' face? He could, after all, easily identify and rat them out to the police. Unless they were untying his blindfold because they themselves were wearing masks. Or.....Unless he wasn't leaving this place alive.

 _Think positive, Magnus,_ He scolded himself and soon the black cloth was taken off his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to sudden intrusion of the bright white light after having seen nothing but darkness for so long. It took him a second before he could clear the blurriness and concentrate on the face in front of him.

Round Hazel orbs stared into his own. But there was no warmth in them. They were stone cold and didn't fail to send a chill down his spine. It took everything Magnus had to not keep looking at them, even though they held a scary, darkness of their own. Magnus tore his eyes away, and took in his surroundings. He really was in some sort of basement. There was a tube light in one of the corners of the room, which shone bright. There was not a single accessory or equipment in the room besides the chair he was seated on. Nothing that could help him escape. There wasn't even any windows in the basement. He looked around, not being able to make out if it was day or night. He turned his gaze back to the tall guy in the room. He saw that Alec was already observing him.

Alec smirked, "Like your new home? Comfy, isn't it?"

Magnus gave an unimpressed look before looking down at his hands. They were tied to the arms of the chair with a red rope. His eyes flew to the door of the basement after hearing the creak of the door. He saw another guy walk down with a burger box in his hands, Magnus's mouth watered at the sight of food. _Raj,_ he recalled, _was the guy's name._

Both of them now stood staring at Magnus, who looked at them as if to say _What??_

Magnus's eyes widened when Alec pulled a pistol out of nowhere and pointed it at him. His breathing quickened, as he stared at the dark haired man with a scared expression. Raj smirked at Magnus being afraid.

Alec said to Magnus, gesturing to Raj, "Now, he is gonna untie your hands and hand you the food. And you are gonna stay in the chair. If you try some sort of antic or try to escape, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your skull. Got it?"

Magnus gulped, nodding slowly, "Yes."

Alec signalled Raj to untie and Raj did the same. Magnus's hands were freed and he pressed his fingers to the marks on his wrist that all the-trying-to-escape-by-pulling-at-the-ropes had created. The skin at the spot was red and sore, making Magnus wince in pain. He heard a snigger and he looked up to see Alec smirking, smiling pleasantly. Magnus felt disgusted with him, that his pain was joyous to Alec.

"Question....", Magnus hesitated, "Can I get up?"

"I don't see why you have to.", Raj said, mercilessly.

"Well, I've been sitting at the same spot for god-knows-how-long and my butt is numb. So are my legs.", Magnus said, becoming angry.

Alec said, "You can." Magnus started getting up, placing his palm on the arms of the chair and Alec warned, "But, remember, if you try to escape..."

Magnus interrupted him, "I know. I know. You'll kill me."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, because Alec was glaring at him. He looked down, not wanting to see Alec like that and got up. He tried to take a step forward, but due to the non usage of his legs, they gave out. Magnus stumbled, about to fall but two arms came up to his sides and held him. Magnus could see that they were Alec's. Magnus swallowed dry air, looking up close into those cold yet angelic hazel eyes. Soon, disgust flooded through him again, and he moved away from the strong, firm arms, not caring if he falls or not.

Being able to walk steadily after a few tries, Magnus walked around for a few more seconds until Raj snapped, "Alright. That's enough. Now, eat."

Magnus sighed, but knowing that he couldn't argue with them, he settled back on the chair, stretching his legs contently and _Boy, did it feel good..._

Raj basically threw the burger at his lap, while Alec looked on, unfazed. Magnus stomach growled again at the sight of food and he tore at the paper box, uncovering a chicken burger inside, God, he was famished.....

He devoured it, hungrily, the insides of the burger falling out a little, but Magnus didn't care if Raj and Alec watched him eat like that. He was beyond hungry and didn't care how pathetic he must look like to them. He stuffed so much into his mouth, that he choked and started coughing. Alec signalled Raj to get water. Raj moved upstairs slowly, disapprovingly.

"Quick.", Alec snapped at Raj, probably annoyed by his slow movements, looking at Magnus who was still coughing. Raj didn't reply and but walked upstairs faster, shutting the door, behind him.

Alec looked at Magnus now and said, "Hey...Take it slow. You might choke on it and die."

Magnus snorted at Alec, _As if he actually cared_.

Raj returned in few minutes, carrying a small glass of water. He handed it to Alec, who handed it to Magnus, saying, "Here." Magnus got it from Alec's hands greedily, and chugged all of it down in one go, before continuing the assault on the burger.

When he finally finished eating it, he let out a relieved hum. He was still hungry but atleast it wasn't bad enough to burn a hole in his stomach. He wondered if he should thank then for the food, but decided against it. He put his head on his lap, and closed his eyes for a minute, until Raj's voice intervened again, "Now that you've wolfed down the burger, I'm gonna tie you up again."

Magnus's hands instinctively went to the bruises on his wrist. If he was tied up again, the wound would only worsen. He sighed, not knowing if his cold hearted kidnappers would understand or if he should even tell them.

"Let him be.", Alec's voice said, slow and calm. Magnus's eyes snapped to his face, only to find him looking at the ground.

"What??", Raj said, irritated and quite frankly, not believing what Alec was suggesting.

"I said, Let him be.", Alec said, firm. And As if Raj sensed authority, he shut up. That didn't however stop him from looking at Alec queer.

They left Magnus alone, walking away. Magnus thought about trying to escape now that their backs were towards him. Maybe he could lift the chair and hit them, knocking them out and escape. That is if Alec doesn't kill him first. And if there is no one else upstairs.

As if reading his thoughts, Alec warned, his voice dangerous, "Don't even think about escaping. I have killed before without remorse. It wouldn't hurt me to add you to the list."

Magnus looked at him, shocked, blinking rapidly. He stood frozen, not finding it in himself to try to defy the man. To defy Alec.

They climbed up the stairs, and opened the door. Raj climbed out first, followed by Alec. And Magnus thought he saw Alec look at him, before the door slammed shut. Magnus sighed and sank to the floor, stretching his legs. It felt good. He lay down on his back, gently, on the rough floor. He noticed that his phone was not on him. But his wallet was. He took it out, opening it. There was a picture of his mother in it. He looked at it, sadly, before muttering out in the empty room, "What have I gotten into?"

He wondered if anyone was even searching for him. Although he wouldn't blame them if they weren't. He heard shouting upstairs. It wasn't audible what exactly the argument was about but it was enough for him to make out Alec's and Raj's voice. Magnus rolled his eyes, not caring what they were arguing about. He turned to side, and closed his eyes, thinking about his mother....and then his friends, his only calming influences in  the world.

 _I love you guys_ , Magnus thought, wishing that he had a chance to say it to them, if he wasn't going to make it out alive, out of here. A small tear escaped his eyes and he let himself succumb to his insecurities, while bringing his knees close it his chest and wrapping his arms around them, lying down in a foetal position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you like !!!  
> I will update the next chapter in 10 days !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... I've been busy.  
> I'm not, like, 100% happy with this chapter !!!  
> Consider it as a kind of filler chapter...  
> Happy reading !!

__

Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina sat outside Aldertree's office, after telling him about their suspicions on Camille. It was followed by them being interrogated about Camille and Magnus's relationship and involved questions that the three of them didn't feel comfortable answering in front of Magnus's father. But, this was a life or death situation and they had no choice but to tell him everything that went down between Camille and Magnus. Aldertree listened intently, taking notes when needed.

Raphael felt like they were invading Magnus's private space by telling Aldertree, but he decided that he could apologise to Magnus after they get him back. So, he didn't hesitate answering every question that was directed towards him. He saw from the corner of his eyes Asmodeus listening to everything that Camille put Magnus through. Raphael thought he saw a hint of sorrow in Asmodeus's eyes. Raphael simply glared at him for not being there for Magnus. After a two-hours long interrogation, Aldertree deemed her as a prime suspect. He asked the three of them to wait outside, while he conferred with Asmodeus, to which Raphael scoffed but obeyed anyway, but not before saying, "Sure....Ask about Magnus to the one person who doesn't know the first thing about him".

Raphael saw Catarina and Ragnor holding hands, sitting next to him. Cat whispered something to him, Ragnor squeezed her hand and kept saying soothing words to her. They sure hadn't expected something to happen to Magnus on one of the happiest days of their lives. Raphael leant forward and looked at his shoes. He felt the need to brighten the mood. He couldn't stand to see his friends mope over Magnus as if he were dead. He was scared that his fears and thoughts on how Magnus was at that very instant would pave their way into his mind and haunt him. So he said to Catarina, "Come on. Don't look so glum."

Catarina stared at him, blankly, "Our best friend has been kidnapped. How can I not look glum?"

Raphael said, "Cat, Magnus is one of the strongest person we know." Ragnor nodded. "He's going to be fine. We are going to get him back."

Catarina wiped a lone tear that escaped from her eye and smiled, nodding.

"But, there is one small problem, though.", Raphael said, shaking his head.

"What?", Ragnor asked, panicking.

"Magnus is going to kill us when he learns that we let his father know what he went through with Camille.", Raphael said, eyes wide pretending to shudder at the thought.

Catarina laughed, "Damn right...He will."

"Ahem...You mean 'You'..Not 'Us'.", Ragnor taunted, "Me and Cat weren't the ones filling in Aldertree on every single thing."

"That may be true, Rag. But who do you think Magnus will believe - Me or You?", Raphael smirked, an evil, mischievous look crystal clear in his eyes, knowing that Magnus would believe him, not Ragnor. That way, if he tells Magnus that Ragnor was the one who told his father, Magnus would never doubt him.

"You wouldn't.", Ragnor warned.

Raphael laughed, "Have you met me? I absolutely would." He said to Catarina, "What about you, Cat? You on my side or should I, maybe, tell Magnus that both of you shared information that he considers 'Confidential' ?"

Cat pretended to think for a second, "You're right, Raph. I'm on your side. Let's blame Ragnor after Magnus comes back."

Raphael raised his hand in the air for a high five, Cat doing the same.

"Traitor", Ragnor said to Catarina, "I'm your husband-to-be. You should be on my side. Not this brat's."

"Sorry, Darling. But I'd rather face your wrath than Magnus's", Catarina laughed, Raphael laughing along with her. Ragnor put on a sour face and scowled at Raphael and Catarina. Catarina kissed him on the cheek, Ragnor's face brightening immediately. He smiled at her, before turning to Raphael and scowled at him, now.

"What? Come here...I'll kiss that scowl off your face, too...", Raphael said, inching forward towards Ragnor, who pushed him away, mortified. Catarina was laughing hard, with her hands on her stomach. Ragnor shook his head at Raphael and started laughing, too. Raphael mentally congratulated himself for doing a great job in cheering them up.

The door to his right opened, Asmodeus and Aldertree stepped out. The three of them immediately looked at them, hoping.

Aldertree sighed, "His phone was tracked to a few streets away from Java Jones, using the phone's IMEI number.....The kidnappers' plan was well thought out. Guess they threw his phone out as soon as they sped away."

"So, the tracking was of no use....", Catarina summed it up, her face dropping.

"Don't lose hope. We are bringing Camille Belcourt in for questioning.", Aldertree said, before walking away to one of his deputies.

Asmodeus looked at the three of them. Raphael ducked, not wanting to look at that man. Asmodeus asked, "Are you guys hungry?"

Catarina and Ragnor stared at each other. Raphael trained his eyes on his shoes again, ignoring Asmodeus. Ragnor took the lead to answer, "Uhh...No. We're good." It was actually a lie. They were starving. True, they were at Java Jones all morning, but they hadn't had anything to eat except for the few cookies they had with their coffee.

"You don't look like you aren't hungry. Come on. I'll buy you something.", Asmodeus insisted. Raphael bit his tongue so as to not snap at him. He sensed Catarina's gaze on him. She looked back at Asmodeus, "It's fine, Mr.Bane. We're good."

Asmodeus sighed, "Well then, you three should get going. Aldertree will inform me of any progress. I will tell you if something happens."

"We're staying.", Raphael said, curtly.

"What he means is, We'll be fine, Mr.Bane...Thanks.", Ragnor corrected, glaring at Raphael. Ragnor gave Asmodeus his number for receiving updates.

"Well then, See you later.", Asmodeus said, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"You're leaving?", Catarina asked, disbelief echoing in her voice. Raphael tensed even more.

"Yes, I'm going back to the company. I have to make a few calls and assign people for taking care of the business for a few days.", Asmodeus replied, kindly, before leaving, "And then, I'll be back." Catarina and Ragnor watched him exit the building, wide-eyed.

Catarina said, "Wow!! I didn't know Asmodeus Bane cared for Magnus, enough to quit work for a few days." Raphael scoffed. Ragnor stood up and held out a hand to Catarina. "Come on. Let's get something to eat.", He said. Catarina took his hand and got up. They both looked at Raphael.

"I'm not hungry....You two go get something to eat and come back.", Raphael muttered, shaking his head. Catarina pulled on his arm and made him stand up, "Yes, You are."

Raphael started to say something, Catarina shushed him. "You're coming with us to eat. That's final." Raphael sighed and let himself be pulled out of the police station, by his arm. They took a cab to Taki's. Everyone placed their orders and waited silently for their food.

"I have to admit, this is not how I imagined today would turn out to be.", Ragnor said, breaking the silence.

"That's an understatement, alright.", Catarina said. Raphael just sat, silently.

"What are you thinking about?", Catarina asked him, softly.

Raphael sighed and spoke after a long pause, "We just shared an important part of Magnus's history with his dad....Something that shaped Magnus to the person he is today." He looked up to see if Catarina and Ragnor were listening. When he saw that they indeed were, he continued, "Do you think his father will realize that what Magnus actually wanted from him was just parental love and not his costly Lamborghini and luxury vacations?"

"What do you think?", Ragnor asked, wetting his lips.

Raphael breathed out, "I don't know...I don't know if it's because of all the struggles Magnus went through because of the absence of a father figure in his life or if it's just general hatred. But I don't think that Magnus's dad will ever understand him."

"Well, people change sometimes, Raph. Maybe this will prove to be an eye-opener for Asmodeus.", Catarina said, shrugging.

"Yeah..I mean, he just cancelled his work so he could concentrate and help in finding Magnus....", Ragnor agreed. "Besides, If he does change, it is up to Magnus whether he chooses to give his dad another chance or not.", Ragnor added.

Raphael nodded his head, when the waitress Maia brought their orders to their table. She knew them very well. After all, Taki's was their regular hang out spot. Also, Raphael had a small crush on her, which Magnus would never shut up about.

"Hey guys.", She greeted. Raphael usually stuttered when it came to replying to Maia, but today he just wasn't feeling it. Maia looked at Raphael, who sat silently.

"Hey.", Catarina and Ragnor greeted her.

"So.... Where's the fourth musketeer, today?", Maia asked, setting down the plates, eyes still on Raphael.

Catarina and Ragnor looked at each other, hesitant before Ragnor said, "Magnus is....umm...busy. He couldn't make it today." Raphael just kept looking at the table.

"Oh...Is he alright?", Maia asked, concerned.

"Yeah.....I'm sure he is fine...", Catarina sighed.

Maia just nodded and left.

"Dude...She was totally checking you out.", Ragnor said, loudly.

"Ragnor!! Lower your voice !!", Catarina scolded, looking around.

Ragnor said again, "She was checking you out."

"What??", Raphael said.

"He's right, Raph. Maia kept looking at you when you didn't even look at her.", Cat said, placing her hands on the table, leaning forward.

Raphael blinked for a few seconds. On any other day, Raphael would have been euphoric but not today. Not when he doesn't know how or where Magnus was. He just let out a breath and looked down.

"Wow!! I know you weren't playing hard to get, you were just upset about Magnus. But who knew that you not seeing Maia in the eye would make her notice you?", Ragnor laughed.

"Shut up, Ragnor", Raphael groaned. Cat and Ragnor started teasing him, while he simply looked down at his food, not wanting to eat when Magnus could be , out there, starving. Raphael was a firm believer in god. He dug his hand into his pocket to pull out a small cross. He clutched it tightly, praying for Magnus. They ate their food, talking occasionally. Raphael was deep in his thoughts when Ragnor called, "Earth to Raphael??"

"Huh....What?", Raphael asked, puzzled.

"Asmodeus just messaged me. She-devil has agreed to come down to the precinct for questioning."

"She has?", Raphael asked.

"Yeah...He said to reach the precinct in thirty minutes if we want to be there during the investigation."

Raphael pursed his lips, "Finish your food fast."

"Even if she isn't the one behind the kidnapping, we have some score to settle with her, anyway.", Catarina said, her eyes shining in hatred.

Raphael nodded, "If she is the one behind the kidnapping..", Raphael looked at Catarina, equal hatred radiating from his demeanor,  "Then she's dead."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will again be from Magnus's POV !!! Please comment !!!  
> Leave kudos if you like !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait....  
> Warning : The chapter has attempted rape...Skip it, if you don't want to read it.  
> I apologise for mistakes, if any.

Magnus was lying down, staring at the ceiling of the basement he was trapped in, when the door to what Magnus called 'his personal hell' opened. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since he was knocked out in front of Java Jones. He guessed it must have been a few days. He was provided food, three times a day. But since he wasn't sure when he actually came to from unconsciousness, he couldn't tell the exact amount of days it had been since he was kidnapped. He desperately wanted answers but he knew better than to ask questions that might get him killed.

Magnus hated that he was in the situation. He knew that he looked like a mess, his makeup all gone, Kohl smudged, his hair chaotic. He was sweaty all over, owing to the lack of ventilation in the basement. He was sore and wanted nothing more than to take a long bubble bath, preferably at his own house. Wishing for the unattainable, he was but a guy could dream, right? Every day, so far, Alec and Raj came down to serve him food. Magnus even wondered if they were the only ones in the building. For the first few times, Alec pointed the gun at him while he ate, but now, they seemed to have grown confident that Magnus wouldn't try to escape. But Alec still made it a point to show him his gun, even if he didn't hold it to his head. Magnus wasn't sure if it was to scare him into not escaping or if he just liked seeing fear on Magnus's face. Somehow Magnus felt convinced that it was the latter and not the former, even by a long shot.

He looked up, from where he lay to see two figures descending down the stairs. Magnus guessed it was Raj and Alec coming down to provide him food, again. As the figures drew close, he realized that one of them was Raj and that he didn't recognize the other one. Well, atleast now he knew that Alec and Raj weren't the only ones in the building.

The new guy inspected him from head to toe, Magnus feeling really uncomfortable under his stare. He didn't want this man looking at him like that. When the guy continued to stare at Magnus intensely, Magnus looked down, embarrassed. The guy smirked when Magnus let his eyes wander up again, only to drop his gaze down, immediately. The guy's eyes were glazed with something along the lines of undisguised ardour.

Raj threw something at his feet, "Eat up."

Magnus unwrapped the cover around the burger and took a bite out of it. He wondered where Alec was, not that he missed him, but he definitely preferred having Alec, who liked scaring his wits in the place of this new unknown man, who looked at him as if he were a piece of meat that he wanted to devour. Raj broke his chain of thoughts, "Bet you have loads of questions as to why you're here...Why aren't you asking?"

 _Yeah, Right. Hold a gun to guy's head everyday, Scare the living daylights out of him and then ask him why he isn't asking anything about his current predicament,_ Magnus scoffed in his mind.

"Because I have people I want get back to when this is all over?", Magnus said it like a question and then corrected himself, "If this is all over....", He said in a low voice.

"Aww....Is daddy's little boy scared we'll kill him?", Raj mocked him. Magnus glared at the two. Daddy's Little boy, it would seem, but only Magnus knew the truth about how much his _father_ loved him.

"Alec must have scared the shit outta him, if he doesn't even want to know about all this.", The new guy spoke, his voice was hoarse. Raj turned to Magnus, "Do you wanna know or not?"

Magnus swallowed down a piece that he chewed, "Why would you be willing to tell that to me?"

"I'm feeling generous.", Raj smirked. Something told Magnus that he was actually far from being generous. Magnus did want to know - about who they were, why he had been kidnapped. He was scared of the answer, but at the same time he was feeling a bit inquisitive.

"Ok....So...why am I here?", Magnus asked, slowly.

"That's something I'm not supposed to tell.", Raj shook his head. Magnus could immediately tell that he was lying.

"So much for answering my questions...", Magnus mumbled under his breath. "Okay...So who are you people?", He tried again.

"Ever Heard of The Circle?", Raj asked.

"You mean, the underworld criminal organization....?", Magnus asked, staring blankly. He had heard about 'The circle'. He had read tons of articles about their attrocities and about how political authority figures are unable to take any action against the mafia. They were known to kill people ruthlessly and were wanted for many crimes including extortion, murder and smuggling but no one dared oppose the criminal gang, for the fear for their own lives.

Raj nodded and Magnus gulped, "You are....a p-part of....the m-mafia?"

Raj smiled proudly, Magnus's gaze shifted from his to the new guy's who still eyed him, lustfully. Magnus shrunk into himself, pulling his arms around him, almost as self-defense.

Magnus licked his dry lips and let out a shaky breath. He knew they weren't going to answer this question but he tried regardless, "Why am I here?"

Raj simply stared at him.

"For money?", Magnus asked.

"We had orders to kidnap you and you will be released only when I'm instructed to do so."

"So, do you not know the reason?", Magnus asked, pushing his luck.

"I don't, actually.", Raj answered and looked back at the door, before turning to face Magnus again.

"Why, your employers don't trust you?", Magnus scoffed and regretted it, immediately. Raj simply smirked and leaned closer to him, bending down, "You wanna know why you're here? Ask this same question, with this attitude to Alec. He knows the answer." Raj laughed, maniacally, "I can't guarantee you won't be killed after that, though."

Magnus stared at the ground. He knew that himself, Alec would love to get a chance to kill him. He took in the new piece of information as he wondered if his father had done something to piss off the....head...of this organization or whoever the person was that gave them orders to kidnap him. He also realized that if these guys were a part if the circle like how Raj claims them to be, no one would be able to help him. Even if he did escape, there's no way he could get anyone to take some action against his kidnappers. Suddenly, it made sense that they didn't hesitate to show their faces to him a few days prior. It was because they were so sure that no one could do anything against them.

"I have done nothing to you guys. I haven't even come across a single member of your....gang. If not for money, then why have I been kidnapped?", Magnus asked out loud, mostly to himself.

"How are you so sure that we aren't keeping you here for ransom ?", Raj asked, looking back at the door again, before turning back and facing him. Magnus scrunched his eyes, wondering why Raj was looking back and forth between the door and him. Raj raised his eyebrows, expectantly and Magnus realised that he had been asked a question. Magnus was about to answer when Raj cut him off, "Never mind." He took a small water bottle from his pocket and handed it to Magnus, who drank from it, still suspicious of him. Raj and the new guy exchanged a look, one that made Magnus really uncomfortable, not knowing what that look was for. Raj looked back at the door to the basement again. He turned back to Magnus, "You know, I'm not feeling so.....generous anymore. I believe in payment for information given out."

Magnus narrowed his eyebrows, sceptical. "W-What?"

Raj leaned forward and whispered, "Stay quiet." He dipped his hand into the pocket of his jeans and took out something. It was a cloth. _Were they going to blindfold him, again?_

Raj and the other guy moved to stand beside him, making Magnus sit up straight, scared at the sudden position change. Raj lowered the cloth while Magnus tried to move away. In the blink of an eye, the cloth was tied, but not over his eyes, over his mouth. Magnus's hands reached up to claw at the fabric when his wrists were harshly forced behind and tied with something rough. Magnus pulled at the rope around his wrists, his eyes glazed with fear.

"Look at that. He's scared...", Raj laughed. Magnus tried to crawl away, but his torso was pressed down to the ground by the leg of the guy behind him, making it impossible to move. Something incomprehensible came out of Magnus's mouth, unable to say anything clear due to the gag around his mouth. His eyes watered as realization washed over him that even if he screamed his throat sore, no one would come to his aid.

"Make it quick, Roy.", Raj said, before moving away from Magnus and towards the door. That's when Magnus understood what their intentions were and what Raj meant by payment and he felt sick immediately.

'No', he screeched out, but only muffled sounds rang out.

"Don't worry", the guy behind him, Roy, whispered in his ear, huskily, "I'll make it quick." Magnus saw that Raj had left the basement. He tried, unsuccessfully, to get his hands free, tossing and turning under the guy to throw him off of him. The guy turned Magnus around and pressed his lips all over his neck. Magnus groaned, disgusted. Roy, however, didn't mind. Magnus squirmed and bucked his body underneath him, to break the guy's hold over him.

"I like feisty ones.", He said and licked Magnus's ear. Magnus realised that his cheeks were wet with tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes. He pleaded to be let free while the guy just laughed mercilessly. The guy ripped off Magnus's shirt and pushed it off of him. Magnus thrashed around more, knocking down the chair that was near him. The guy pushed Magnus to the ground again and came back to his original position behind Magnus, who felt the guy's hard cock press against him through the material of the jeans. Magnus tried to move away, only to be held in the place, roughly, by his hips.

"Stop moving and maybe I'll consider preparing you instead of just shoving my dick inside.", The guy growled. Magnus gave up hope at this point. He was in enemy territory where no one would care if he was raped. He cried out, trying one last time to escape. He lifted his head up, only to have it pushed down on the ground, brutally. The pain that arose from his head, the second it hit the ground was unbearable and Magnus whimpered in agony.

Closing his eyes in shame, Magnus uttered around the gag 'No' and 'Stop' and 'Let me go' but the guy paid no heed to Magnus's words. Tired, Magnus laid down, having no choice but to take what was going to happen, sobbing and sniveling. Lost in his thoughts, Magnus didn't even notice when the door to the basement was thrown open. He came to his senses, only when the man above him was thrown off.

Magnus let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. He tilted his head and what he saw shocked him. Alec had his hands around Roy's neck, choking him. Roy's face turned pale, but Alec didn't let up. Roy slapped at Alec's shoulder, unable to breathe. After what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds, Alec let go. Roy crawled on the ground, coughing violently.

Alec turned his head and met Magnus's teary eyed ones. He immediately rushed over to him, removing the rope around his wrists. As soon as his hands were freed, Magnus removed the cloth around his mouth and moving away from Alec to the corner. He brought his knees close to his chest, too scared to move or make a sound.

He saw Alec growl at Roy, who whimpered before running up the stairs. Alec looked at Magnus, his expressions soft, something Magnus had never seen. Alec took a step towards him, making Magnus intake a sharp breath and shrink more into himself. Alec held his hands up, "I won't hurt you, Magnus. He's gone."

Magnus, however, was having none of it. "Stay away from me", he whispered, his voice rough.

Alec stood his ground, "I just need to check for injuries. Are you hurt, somewhere?"

Magnus turned away from him, burying his face between his arms and the wall. Alec may have saved him, but that doesn't mean that Magnus wasn't doomed. The only reason he was in this predicament was because Alec had kidnapped him. His eyes betrayed him and the tears he had tried to hold in came out, not stopping at all.

"I'll take care of Raj and Roy.", Alec said, as if he were trying to calm down Magnus. Magnus just cried. He saw Alec take a step towards him from the corner of his eyes. He flinched, visibly.

"Okay...Okay...I won't come near.", He heard Alec say. "I'll go get you some water."

And then Alec was gone and he was alone, in the basement again. He let his head fall back and cried his heart out. What he wouldn't do to be with his friends, right now? Not only was he kidnapped and held against his will, but he was almost raped as well. Magnus sobbed, loudly.

After a span of ten minutes, the door opened again and Magnus tensed.

"It's okay....It's just me. He's gone.....He can't hurt you.", Alec said, descending down the stairs. Magnus noticed a shirt and a glass of water in Alec's hands. He set the items down on the ground near Magnus and looked at him.

"Are you hurt somewhere, Magnus?", Alec asked, softly. Magnus shook his head quickly, unstoppable tears still spilling from his eyes, even though his head throbbed terribly from the impact of hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry.", Alec said. "They won't come anywhere near you, Magnus, I promise."

Though Magnus was confused about why Alec was trying to make him feel better, he did feel a little good hearing those words.

"I'll leave you be....Just knock on the door, if you need anything.", Alec said, before looking at Magnus one last time, his eyes filled with sorrow. And then Alec left. Magnus looked at the glass of water and he drank it, gulping down in a second.

Fatigue took over and he dozed off, just like that. In the corner, tired of the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter !!  
> Kudos are appreciated !!!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like it !!! Leave kudos if you like...and please comment !!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated..


End file.
